Meant to Be
by Myra Dork
Summary: Complete: Retitled! Sequel to ARE THINGS MEANT TO BE? ONESHOT: Years later after KNDS is born BL are married...
1. Chapter 1

BTW if you are reading _**All's Fair in Love and War**_ (_**Twilight)**_ i will be posting some time at the end of May or beginning of June if your not than forget this... read author's note

Disclaimer: I own nothing …

Author: CBTREBBLSB trory12 formally know as trory12

Summary: Sequel to ARE THINGS MEANT TO BE? Years later after KNDS is born BL are married sort of… Brucas kind of …ONESHOT

**AN: I wrote the sequel to ATMTB awhile back but I never post it didn't think it was any good because OTH had just premiered and there was no hope for Brucas… anyways if I don't get any reviews I understand….**

WHAT HAPPENED?

Brooke's POV

Keith was growing up so fast everything felt so unreal. Maybe I was just dreaming this. Lucas was trying to hang in there. I could tell that most of the time he was unhappy and he would rather party than spend his days with Keith and I. He didn't have to say anything; you could see it in his face. I wonder if we were going to last and I big part of me doubt the love that we had for each other. It was fading; there was no use in denying it.

So when he asked for a divorced a year later, I accepted it no question asked. Keith was still so young and didn't understand but he didn't question it. 'Accept it' I reminded myself. Lucas disappeared for 7 years after we officially divorced. He wrote book, never read it. I didn't allow myself to.

Haley and Rachel stood by my side as long as they could. Rachel went on to become a model but ended up coming home because she didn't "belong in that world". Plus she missed Jake a lot. It was surprising that Jake and her manger to stay together, Rachel being a free-spirit. Haley became a teacher and Nate became a coach for the Tree Hill Ravens. Haley has twins, who are 4 years younger than Keith; James and Sarah Scott.

* * *

As I was washing the dishes, Keith ran. I turned off the water and looked back. He looked scared. We develop a close relationship.

"Keith?" I was very worried at this point.

"He's back." he looked at the ground, ashamed.

"Who's back?" at this point I was very confused.

He looked up, "Dad he came back."

My jaw dropped, Lucas couldn't be coming back.

"Where did you see him?" I said it a little too harshly.

"After basketball practice," Keith was still in disbelief, and then he got angry, "WHY NOW? I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM IN 7 YEARS! HOW DARE HE TRY TO COME BACK INTO OUR LIVES! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?"

"Keith calm down," I tried to calm him down, "just change for dinner and we'll discuss this later."

Keith did as he was told, poor kid. I called Rachel but no one was home. So I called Haley, and Nate answered.

"_Hey Brooke?"_

"Hello Nathan, Is Haley there?" I heard some shout in the background

"_Haley a bit preoccupied." _

"Is it true?" I didn't know if he understood.

"_Yeah it is. How did you find out?"_

"Keith saw him, he was so angry. I haven't seen so angry at anyone."

"_Well Lucas is planning to visit you and Keith, to give you the heads up."_

"Thanks Nate, I'll talk to you later, bye."

"_Bye, Brooke. Good Luck."_

I wonder about Lucas, if he was married or if he was happier. But that was years ago I didn't want to wonder about him or his life I wasn't part of it and that's how it was gonna stay. I wasn't keeping Lucas away from Keith, believe me. Lucas had done that by himself. As Keith came to the living room the doorbell rang. I shouldn't have been surprised but I was.

"Lucas," I said harshly.

"Brooke."

"Keith go back to your room," I order him and I heard Keith leave. Lucas stepped in.

"You didn't have to do that," he said quietly.

"What do you want Lucas," I snapped.

He sighed and ran his hand through his blonde spiky hair.

"Well?" I said impatiently.

"I want to see you," he said bluntly, "and Keith."

"YOU HAD 7 YEARS TO DO THAT. KEITH IS ALMOST 13," I yelled.

"I couldn't face you, I wasn't good enough for you," Lucas said calmly.

"You can't do this," my overemotional side was taking over, "we aren't in high school anymore. I'm not gonna take you back, so you can leave."

"I'll win you back, Brooke Davis. I'm not giving up, on either of you," and he left. I was in shock….

TWO ENDINGS ONE SHE EITHER GOES BACK WITH LUCAS OR SHE DOESN'T

* * *

ENDING 1: Heck No

Months pasted Lucas did try his hardest but the love had died. I gave Chase another shot but there was something. Chase had yet to give up. I moved on with my life and whether I had a love life or not I was happy. Lucas gave up and moved to New York and was married to a book publisher named Lindsey. Keith was getting along with Lucas.

We could still be friends, I dated around. One guy named Owen was great but then found out I had a kid and bolted. I was relieved because I was planning to break up with him. There was Felix another guy who bolted. Eventually I got with Chase once again and I realized this was it.

We were married, Keith was happy, Lucas was happy that I was happy. Haley and Rachel were both maid of honor because I couldn't decided.

We had a kid Charles Adams.

* * *

END 2: Heck Yea

The love that I thought was dead rose back from the dead. Keith looked at curious everyday after the encounter with Lucas. He didn't question, he understood. Everyday I got a letter from Lucas. And every other day I got a present that resent something from the past like pictures or things we use to have. Keith wasn't convinced, yet.

One after basketball practice Lucas went over there to talk to Keith. Keith lashed out at Lucas. And it was the first step. And the more they talk the more they go use to each other.

Six months pasted and Lucas started coming to dinner. At first it was a bit awkward and weird. Then it became a routine.

After dinner as Lucas was about to leave, he kissed me. It was just a simple peck but I felt something. He walked out and I ran after him. Sounds like a very cheesy chick flick (LOL). 7 years I've waited for the fire to comeback and it did.

Haley was less than thrilled when she first heard, but then she quoted me "people who are meant to be together always find their way at the end". I guess we were meant to be.

THE END

Which one do you like better?? MYRA...READ&REVIEW READ&REAVIEW READ&REAVIEW


	2. Not A Chap: Story Ideas

Hi guys! Umm I have good news and bad news…

_**Good news**_ or bad news depending on how you take it:

I have new ideas for story for the following:

_**Twilight:**_

Bella/Edward: **Body and Blood Carvings: **There are certain rules that Edward and his 'family' must live by. But there are always the exceptions.

Alice/Jasper: **His Pet: **This is more on A/J POV on Body** and Blood Carvings. **Believe me it makes more senses if you read it. And plus I always wanted to do A/J story, I don't really know why.

_**Gossip Girl:**_

Chair: **The Other Bass:** What if Misty Bass gave birth to twins. One was given up and the other was raised by Bart. When they finally met things take a weird turn for the Basses.

_**One Tree Hill:**_

Brathan/Brucas: **Ugly Truth**: 22-year-old Brooke Davis has been with Lucas since forever. Although she's never told anyone, Nathan knows. He sees his best friend's bruises and never asks why he just simply understands and holds her. Completely AU

Brulian: **Of All the Men**: AU Brooke's POV. I can't stand Julian, my co-work, he's rude, stubborn, evil, and I'm completely in love with him.

_**Bad news:**_

**Love and War**: The next two chapters are half and half. Meaning one half is Bella or Edward; the other is Kia or Jacob. Its angsty so be warned … hopefully tomorrow no promises

Well that's all the bad news

Oh and **The End?** Is going to be uploaded on Monday's because that's my day off or Friday's just depending on which day I like better.

Myra (CBBLTR trory12)


End file.
